pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Mining Camp
in the Map Selection. |popularity = |level required = 5 }} 'Mining Camp '''is a multiplayer map added in the 10.0.0 update. It can only be found in the multiplayer mode; Point Capture. Appearance The map takes place outside and inside of a mineshaft being excavated inside a rocky mountain. There are trailers, a dump truck carrying diamond ore, an excavator, crates, vacant rooms, a bridge, and a helicopter outside. Inside the mineshaft, there are large diamond crystals, mine carts, mining rails, and multiple exits leading outside. Also located inside the mineshaft are cables in which lanterns hang on. You can use rocket jump or double jump to walk on the cables and be hidden. Also located are tall cables with electrical lines, in which they link to a generator near the mining shack entrance. It is also possible to walk on these cables. Next to the mining processor is a huge mound of rock, with TNT located all around. Near spawn spots are cans of oil, fire at them and they will begin to smoke and explode. The explosives are not triggered by player contact, rather by shooting them with any sort of weapon. Strategy *Use the portal in order to capture another point, or to confuse your opponents. *Try adding a Turret on the spawn of the opposing team. *Use the Snow Storm or any flamethrower weapon at an opposing player while they are trying to capture a point, then finish them off with a powerful weapon. *Use the Singular Grenade so that players won't be able to capture the targeted point for a few seconds. **You can also finish them off with a powerful weapon. *Use a Heavy weapon in order to kill multiple enemies while they are capturing points. *Use Energy Shields to make it harder for the enemy to kill your team. *Using weapons with the x-ray ability can help you see point B if you are not in the mine itself or can help you see the other points if you are at point B or in the mine. Trivia * The map is used as the background in the main menu for the 10.0.0. update, but it doesn't look the same in the main menu than in gameplay. ** In the main menu, there's a Miner Weapon leaning on a chunk of rock in the background. * The ore loaded on the back of the dump truck has a resemblance of the diamond ore in ''Minecraft. * The D.O.G. machines are a reference to the CAT construction company. *In the 12.0.0 update, there now is tesla on the gate, and the cave has light blue glitter. *In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials ( ). Gallery Mine to red.jpg|Viewing the red Spawn from the mine Truck to red.jpg|A view from the truck to red spawn Wood bridge.jpg|The wood bridge Left crystal.jpg|Deeper in the mines Crystal mine.jpg|The Crystal mines. Mineshaft.jpg|Mineshaft Mineshaft entrance with supplies.jpg|Mineshaft entry N.jpg|One of the two trailers Path to Trailer.jpg|Path to the Trailer park. D.O.G MC|D.O.G Machine P.jpg|Red Spawn Screenshot 2015-06-21-23-24-36.png| Mining Camp when seeing the bottom of the mountains. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps